


Touch Me Once

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, guess these two are meant together huh?, hey I just met you and this is crazy but you're insufferably attractive so lets have sex maybe, she didn't think she'd see the handsome stranger again, until she went to a friend's brunch and there he was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: In which Alina had a fantastic one night stand with handsome Nikolai and now a month later, she finds out they have a mutual friend. Feelings have to be dealt with, will Nikolai's charm win her over?inspired by a prompt on tumblr:  “I slept with you the other day and I didn't know we had a mutual friend and now we’re sitting across each other for brunch and it’s awkward because i ran out when you were asleep"





	Touch Me Once

 

 

It had been a month since that… night. That… damned… Oh, all right, it had been far from damned, it had actually been magical. It really had been a magical night. For someone that didn’t believe in one night stands, Alina had found herself angrily flirting with an insufferable, but very, very handsome guy after she’d gone out all by herself, her friends either out of town or busy.

He’d sat at her table. He’d been at the receiving end of her deadly glares. He’d smirked like there was no tomorrow. “Hope you don’t mind me sitting here. I’m avoiding a friend who wants to set me up with his sister. He’s got a thing about us going on double dates.” He’d said, his incredible smile never faltering, even under the hot beam of death she kept throwing his way. Not only had she been out all alone, she also had some idiot bothering her.

Sure, he was handsome beyond words. That was as true as the sun rising east and setting west. But his perfect face and his perfect smile and his perfect voice made her mood turn sour. No one could be that perfect without being a douche. No one. Yet, he had no douche characteristics, for some reason beyond her. He’d been a gentleman, albeit an insufferable one that countered all her snappy remarks with replies of his own that sounded flirtatious all too much. After an hour of trying to ward him off, Alina had started to slowly warm up to him. Or maybe it was the drinks? She never got drunk but maybe that night it had worked in the guy’s favour.

Oh, who was she kidding? It _had_ worked in his favour. So well, she’d found herself going back to his place. And saints, never before had Alina thought one night stands could be so pleasurable, she was certain scientists had to redo all existent scales on pleasure.

 

* * *

 

Now, a month later and no further contact with the guy that had her pined against all walls of his loft and moaning and screaming so loud neighbours had banged on his door demanding silence, Alina Starkov found herself sitting at a table with him right across her.

Turns out the universe had some mischievous, twisted sense of humour. Nikolai (he even had a name only fictional princes could have) turned out to be friends with Tamar and so, he’d been invited for the little brunch she and Nadia had arranged to celebrate their engagement.

Alina just wanted the ground to swallow her whole. This couldn’t be happening. For once in her life she’d given in to temptation and indulged in some mindless sex with a handsome stranger, never to see him again. And exactly that one time she’s done it, is when he turns out to be friends with her friend.

His hazel eyes sparked with playful mirth. His lips… (Oh saints, she couldn’t stop thinking about all the places he’d kissed her and how her body had reacted to him) those damned lips were curved in a seemingly innocent smile, but she knew he was smirking at her look of panic. Oh yes, she had sported the classic expression of oh-no-you’re-the-guy-I-had-hot-sex-with the second their eyes had met. And he, ever the perfect guy who had a perfect grip on his emotions, he’d smiled and greeted her like it was the first time they’d laid eyes on each other. If only she could do the same…

“Alina?” Tamar called and she realised she’d been staring across the table, right into his eyes. Those damning eyes, their hazel shade so beautiful and mesmerizing it made her want to throw her food at him. His smirk gained a wolfish edge and she knew he knew everything she was thinking. Every little thing.

“Yes?” play it cool, play it cool.

“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. A bit queasy though.” She chuckled, as fake as the eyelashes she’d worn for a school play. “Must have been the eggs.”

Tamar looked over to Nadia, “Well, we’ve celebrated for two hours now, if you want to go home…” she trailed off, her eyes moving to the empty seats where a very pregnant Genya had been just five minutes prior. She and David had left once the future mother started dozing off over her dessert.

Nadia added, “Yeah, if you wanna leave, it’s fine, Alina.”

Oh, she felt terrible now. She didn’t want to leave so soon, especially under the guise of feeling sick, when all she felt was shame, shame, shame. She’d always claimed to be above hook ups and what not, and now… Oh saints, she really couldn’t stop looking his way, could she? That was it, she had to leave.

“Oh, all right. I guess I should go home and get better.”

Nadia nodded and put her head on Tamar’s shoulder, “Yeah, we’re thinking about going home anyway.” And then she winked. Oh, so they weren’t being nice. They were just trying to break the party off for some one-on-one celebration. All right.

Zoya mumbled something about getting a room. Harshaw chuckled. Tolya quickly got up and soon the rest of the party guests were finding excuses to leave. Everyone had gotten the memo.

Which meant that now Alina found herself standing under her umbrella, waiting for a taxi to arrive. Her luck, terrible as it seemed to be of lately, had her car breaking down and in need of the mechanics just the day before. She was starting to hate her bad luck.

“Hello again, sunshine.”

Scratch that, she really hated her bad luck.

Without even turning, she snapped, “What?”

“Ouch, such a cold greeting. After the night we had, I’d expect you to be happier to see me.” He stepped front of her, denying her the chance to not look his way, “Although… considering you left first thing in the morning, without even kissing goodbye,” he flashed that smirk of his that had gotten her in _that_ situation the first place, “Maybe you weren’t so keen on ever seeing me again, huh?”

She looked away from those amazing eyes, or at least tried to. Damn he to hell and back, the man seemed to have a magnet perfectly attuned to her. “I told you, it was a one-time thing.”

He nodded, “Yes, except we spent the whole night doing a ‘one-time thing’”

She heaved a sigh and stepped away, maybe she’d just walk home. Nikolai followed her and she groaned inwardly. “What do you want?”

“Only to talk. Or seeing as you have no ride, offer you one, perhaps?”

She knew very well where that would lead her. Alina Starkov knew that _very_ well. Why? Oh, maybe because she had daydreamed about seeing the handsome stranger again. Or maybe because he pushed her buttons so well she just couldn’t resist his pull. Perhaps it was that smirk of his that turned her knees to jelly. Whichever feverish reason it was, she knew that accepting a ride from Nikolai would end up with her under him. Or on top.

“Silent as a grave, it seems.” Nikolai commented before he began whistling off-tune. The sound seemed far too cheery for someone that was getting the cold shoulder. She glanced his way, trying to watch him as surreptitiously as possible. He carried an umbrella of his own, navy blue, large and sturdy. His outfit was composed by dark jeans, a dark grey cashmere sweater and a long teal coat. A teal coat. Of course. Of course this unbelievable man would sport a coat of a colour as gaudy as teal. What was worse was that it looked incredible on him. She hated him. And she hated that she didn’t really hate him at all. “Are you certain you don’t want a ride? Or to talk?” He nudged her umbrella with his, “You seem a bit grumpy, I’m certain a cup of coffee and some casual chat would help taking some steam off, wouldn’t you say, sunshine?”

That nickname. “Stop calling me that.” She hated the way it sounded when he said it. And she hated the way her stomach flipped every time he called her that. She mostly hated how much she didn’t hate it at all.

A hearty chuckle bubbled out of his mouth, “Why?”

“Because!”

“An eloquent reason. Albeit a bit cryptic, no?”

She huffed, “You’re one insufferable bastard, aren’t you?”

His smile was as bright as the sun and she swore it would have chased the clouds away if only he’d aimed it at the sky, and not at her. “Insufferable? Highly probable. Bastard? Certainly. Mother had me out of wedlock.”

Her stomach sank. Great, Alina. She had, in her hurry to not jump his bones, gone for an open wound. She cursed under her breath, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Fear not, dear Alina. Your words, as biting as they were, didn’t wound me. But,” he added, “If you still feel like making it up to me, let me give you a ride home. Your boots are already soaked.” He looked down, “As are mine. Saints, Tamar should start looking at the weather forecast before planning parties.”

Oh, she would regret this, she so would. But the prospect of getting that ride and spending some time with him seemed like a perfect way to spend her Sunday. Even though she wanted to punch that growing smirk out of his perfect stupid face. “Fine!” she huffed, “You can take me—” she bit her tongue before she finished that sentence, “You can drive me home.” There, that had less leeway for innuendos.

His eyes crinkled as he smiled, “Wonderful!”

 

* * *

 

Alina would be lying if she said she hadn’t expected this outcome. But then again, she did enjoy lying to herself when it came to this kind of situations. Especially when it came to Nikolai Lantsov.

A breathy moan climbed out of her parted lips as she dropped her head back and closed her eyes, letting herself be overtaken by Nikolai’s teasing, his tongue right where she needed him the most. She held a handful of his hair, only barely registering the sight of him between her legs, his hazel eyes glazed with lust. Saints, even the memory of that look had her breathing harder. He flicked his tongue and Alina’s back arched in answer, his name a breath on her lips. Her body was taunt with pent up lust and thirst for him, her skin was trickling with heat and her blood was near the point of boiling, rushing faster through her veins with every flick of his tongue, with every whispered word of desire.

She cried out his name when she came, her body shattering into a million pieces as Nikolai pushed her over the edge with just his tongue and his over the board speeches.

As he littered her skin with feather-light kisses, Alina grew impatient. She needed him. Right now. And not on her thighs or between them, certainly not on her stomach or savouring her nipples. With a ragged demand, she pulled him up until their eyes were locked on each other.

The smile that curved his beautiful and damning lips was overwhelming. It wasn’t lustful, no, it really wasn’t. Happy. It was a happy, near blissful smile that tugged at the corners of his lips and reached all the way up to his eyes, giving them a new shine. It filled her with so many emotions, her heart found it hard to hold them all in without blowing to bits. Saints… She had it bad, hadn’t she? And so did he…

Nikolai bumped his nose on hers, “Have I told you how beautiful you are in the morning?” the words came out in a husky tone.

She closed her eyes as he moved and nuzzled on the crook of her neck, “Only every single morning.”

Nikolai hummed and planted a line of kisses across her jaw, “And I won’t stop, sunshine.”

“Stop calling me that,” she complained, half-heartedly.

His laughter vibrated all through her body, lighting up whatever cells she had that hadn’t been lit up yet, “You love it, Alina.”

She hummed, rocking her hips against his in a silent request for more, “Maybe, you doofus.”

“Wonderful Alina, light of my world, just admit once and for all you love it when I call you sunshine.” His hot breath tickled her lips, “Makes it easier for both of us.”

“You love to tease me about it, why should I do such thing?” She leaned forward but his lips remained at bay.

“I’ll kiss you if you do.” Was he really doing that?

The glare she shot his way was enough to melt the ice caps, yet his playful smirk remained unchanged. After a moment, she finally relented, “Fine… I love it when you call me sunshine.” She really did, much to her disgrace, “Happ—” her snappy question was drowned as Nikolai pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that rivalled her glare in its ice caps melting capacity. Saints above, below and in between, he knew her so well. All he had to do was push the right buttons and he’d be able to catch her off-guard with one of his mind-numbing, knee-melting kisses. And she, like a love-dazed idiot, always fell for the trick. “I hate you,” she mumbled between kisses.

“I love you too, Alina.” He replied just before he slid inside her.

A sigh escaped her lips. Finally… He’d taken his time today, the bastard. “Shut up, you idiot. And move, before I regret marrying you in the first place.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> someone has to help raise the number of nikolina fics, especially the steamy ones. lol, no sweeties, I just saw this prompt and it had nikolina written all over it xD
> 
> as always, comments/feedback/fangirling keeps this writer away from writer's block :D


End file.
